Daddy's little killier
by lucyjay12347
Summary: hey this is my first fan fiction its short because I don't even know if you guys will like it? review and tell me if use like it and if I should continue on? the idea for this story has kinda floated about in my head for a while. Its basically about Clary and Jace but clary is raised very differently till other shadow hunters. She was raised to be a weapon.


Daddy's little killer.

Clary stood at the side of the arena waiting for here name to be called. She never really got nervous before entering what her father called 'the circle'. He said it was for her to be able to showcase and test here skills. Clary knew she was good but she didn't know any other shadowhunters to compare herself to so she just trusted her father's word. Her father had trained her to be the best of the best. Her mother died whilst giving birth to her and her father was filled anger. Clary didn't know if the anger was towards her but she never questioned it. She was in training before she could even walk. She got her first marks when she was 1 and a half and they were painful, but here father always said that it was normal and the nightmares would pass eventually. They never did. Her father was a very strict trainer and she knew it, if she got anything wrong in training even a step out of place she would be tortured with various demon weapons her father's favorite the demon wipe and powder. She knew how to handle every weapon she knew every style of fighting there. A sudden tape on a microphone shock clary out off her phased state, 'Clarissia morgenstern' Slowly clary entered the circle and looked around seeing the familiar face of her father's friends. They sickened her and they new it with their gruesome smiles and the creepy winks. when she reached the middle her father looked down at her and stated 'how many demons will we start with my dear' with a lopsided grin that made clary what to run up the and strangle every breath out of him. She hated him. 'Why dont you pick father, I do love a challenge' she replied in her sweetest voice. Her father grinned she never knew if it was from pride or amusement. She never really cared. 'Shall we start easy lets say 75?' clary snorted 75 demons? she could kill that many by the time she was 7. She looked up at her fathers and said 'i said a challenge father' if it was even possible her father's grin spread even wider she could see the amusement dancing in his smirked up at him while he scratches his chin in deep thought. ' How about 300?'

He expected clary to be scared she knew he did but this was old news to her 300 demons in the circle pfft please she could do this in her sleep with even a hesitation or a flick of fear in her eyes clary responded with 'i accept.' No one was shocked when she accepted, she never backed down. Clary made her way over to the weapon table and grabbed a belt while inserting a few daggers, 4 seraph blades, and here stele. She took a glance around the room, it was circular with 4 doors those door are the doors that the demons would be coming in from. She took in a deep breath and made her way back to the center and waited for her dad to blow the whistle that would allow the demons to enter. The ear breaking screech rang through the mini arena and the doors suddenly flew upon and the first bach off demons made their way in. Clary got into her defensive stand and closed her eyes when she reopened them she looked around as the first demon approached here she quickly took the demon on head first she usually like to get in a few hand kills before she moved on till her weapons. She kicked out at the demon and swung his legs out from under him but before he feel she quickly had him in a headlock and snapped his neck. As she quickly spun on her feet she noticed demons moving in their groups towards here she took out her seraph blade and whisperd 'Gabriel' it exploded with Angelic Light just as clary swung out at the demons ripping them all to shred the sounds of pain filled screams filled the room as clary brought down demon after demon. The demon blood was starting to sting on her flesh but she never minded the pain in fact she always embarrassed it, the pain always helped clear her mind and kept her focused during a fight. she looked around slowly at them demons folding in on themselves making their decent back into to hell. She looked around the faces of the circle and realized that everyone had the same expression. Fear. Clarys lips turned up into a smirk as she shouted 'boo' some of the men jumped back and clary couldn't contain the laughter that escaped her. She had to admit she did feel pretty powerful in that moment, Her father's voice snapped her out of her daydream. 'Clarissia i have decided to let you go hunting in New York tomorrow night, you will go to the club pandemonium and seek out demons, but remember not to be seen.' This was probably the worst mistake he could have made because now she could begin her plot to take down her father Valentine Morgenstern.


End file.
